Days of Boom: Chapter 47
Daniel Redson XLVII 'One Last Time ' Sweat slowly crawled down my forehead. I had no idea how I had the patience or the strength to stop the bomb from blowing up. My body was burning, literally it was burning. I wasn't covered completely in flames but I could see the smoke coming out of my hands and even smell it. I heard a lot of birds from a distance and turned a little to see what was going on. I noticed campers running around in all directions. Some where looking for Diane and Silver, others were helping the injured and some were packing like if they already knew we wouldn't stop the bomb. I lost 5 seconds because of that simple distraction. "Damn it!" I yelled in frustration. Another two seconds lost. The clock was at 00:01:53. "Can I help?" asked a camper. I recognized him, he was the counselor for the Hephaestus cabin. I shook my head sideways. "Are you sure?" the kid asked again. "Actually...you can." I told him. I gave him a list of everything I needed really fast, 15 seconds lost by just doing that. By the time the boy returned with everything I asked him the clock was already at 00:01:28. I had about 15 minutes with everything I was doing to slow down the bomb. "What do I do?" he asked. "Okay, I need you to connect the bomb to my body." I told him making the bomb go down to 00:01:24. "How the Hades do I do that?" I explained him all the process which was a bit difficult but at the end he understood. By the time he finished the time was at 00:01:10. "What is this going to do?" he told me. "I am using all of the energy I have left to add a bit of time to the bomb." I responded. "So we have enough time to evacuate everybody?" "No, I am using my energy to add time but the bomb is too...unstable." I explained. "I am giving it energy and its giving me...uhh...you can say some type of venom. If stays connected to my body for more than 15 minutes it will kill me then it will explode." "Then the bomb is going to explode anyway...unless we find this Diane and Silver, right?" "It will explode even if we find them." I informed him. "I am pretty sure they don't know how to stop the time." "So...we're doomed?" he asked disappointed. "No, we're not doomed." I smiled at him. "I have one last plan left but for that plan to work I need someone...he is also known as the fastest hero alive." "Nolan Swift?" the kid asked. "Hmmm...I hate that he's recognized like that. What am I going to be known as? Boom Boom Stopper?" I sighed. "Help me look for them." We ran towards the last place we saw them go, Thalia's Pine Tree. We got there fast but they weren't them. "Where could they be?" the Hephaestus kid asked. I turned towards the camp looking for them or for at least Nolan. That's when I saw an eagle in the sky. "I think I know where they are." I told him then started running towards the eagle. I stopped running when I heard Nolan's voice. I told the kid to stop and we hid behind a tree. What I was watching didn't seem good at all. Nolan, Megan, El, Joseph, Amber and Angel were standing in front of Diane and Silver. Diane had a hold of Aisling. "Leave her out of this!" Nolan shouted. "That's not how it works." Silver replied with an evil smile. "You let us escape and Joseph must come with us." "Why the hell do you want me!?" shouted Joseph. "Why not?" Diane replied seductively. "I don't know if I should vomit or kill you right now." he replied. "Don't worry you won't kill me." she replied. "Or else I kill the little angel." I turned towards the kid. "Okay boy, ready to do the job of your life?" "The name is Niall Bale and I was born ready, sir." he responded. "On my signal you will run as fast as you can and tackle the woman holding Aisling. Once you've done that I need you to take her to safety, understood?" "What about you?" he looked at me worried. "And what about the bomb?" "We'll take care of it, don't worry." I told him. "We're Team Alpha after all." I turned towards the scene and got ready. I looked at the clock one last time and it was at 00:01:00 meaning we had about 10 minutes or less. I turned towards Niall and nodded. I grabbed a flash-bang from my belt and threw it towards Diane and Silver. Soon everybody was blind. "Go!" I told Niall. He ran and punched Diane on the face then grabbed Aisling from the waist and ran away. I punched Silver twice then kicked him straight on the face. "What's happening?" El asked still blind because of the flash-bang. I didn't have time to explain so I just grabbed Nolan and separated him from the group. "Nolan, its me Dan." I told him as he tried punching me. "Dan?" he asked still a little blind by the flash-bang. "Just listen," I told him. "Look, we can't deactivate the bomb. Even with Diane and Silver they won't be able to win some time and I can't do anything more to stop it. I have about 5 minutes left before the bomb kills me so-" "Wait what?" "I connected the bomb to my body but I don't have time to explain that." I told him fast. "Look, I need you to take the bomb and run as fast as you can. Take it somewhere safe, the safest place will be the lake I guess." "I can run on water." he responded. "So I just leave it there and let it explode?" "Yes, its the only plan I have left." I tried smiling but I couldn't. "The explosion won't reach us hopefully, just make sure you drop it on time and get yourself the hell out of there before it explodes." "Yes but I need you to promise me something...in case I-" "You won't die Nolan, I am completely sure of that." I was able to smile this time. "Just let my family know I love them." he said. He was able to see know. "I will." I told him. I disconnected the bomb from my body then I gave it to Nolan. "You have one minute, run!" Nolan grabbed the suitcase and soon disappeared running. Megan, Joseph, Amber, Angel and El walked towards me. "Where is he going?" Megan asked. "And where is my daughter?" "And where is the bomb?" El panicked. "He's going to save us." I told them then I started walking towards the lake. "I need to see a hero in action one last time." Category:The Olympian League Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Days of Boom Category:Chapter Page